


Getting steamy in the steamy shower

by robroninmydreams



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robroninmydreams/pseuds/robroninmydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>will someone please continue this fic for me? it would mean the world to me</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

aaron was just getting back from from a hard day at work  
he walked into the backroom and saw robert and liv watching keeping up with kardashians  
he smiled at them as robert turned around and smiled at aaron aswell and said  
"hiya babe how was your day?"

aaron sighed and looked at the ground

"not good, im just very tired"

robert smirked as his thoughts in his mind drifted through  
robert then said" well ive got an idea, of what can make you happy"  
livs mouth opened in shock and said   
" omg eww sister in the room here ?"  
she stood up and said" bye im going to gabbys , i dont wanna be here listening to you two knoodling"  
liv went off , and then both of the boys laughed   
"knoodling, well thats a word ive never heard before"   
they smiled and laughed together

robert stood up and went to where aaron stood, he put his arms on his waist and said  
"well then should we..?" as he looked aaron up and down  
he started to kiss aarons neck,   
aaron found it very relaxing and said   
" ive got to take a shower, meeting adam in an hour for a pint"  
robert then started to pull aarons shirt off, he felt aarons naked skin and leaned forward to his ear as he wispered  
" well i better join you in the shower then" they both smirked  
aaron took roberts hand , and then ran upstairs  
____________________________________________________________  
20 MINS LATER  
aaron and robert were both naked in the shower doing their thing  
then there was a knock on the door  
"hey in need to use the loo"  
they didnt hear anything because they were both lost in eachother  
" HELLO, WHATS GOING ON, IM GONNA BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN IF YOU DONT OPEN UP!"  
the person banged even louder on the door, that got roberts attention  
" someones banging on the door , 2 secs aaron"  
robert went to open the door and was surprised to see who it was when he opened the door.  
"well hello there Sugden" the person looked inside and saw a man in the shower, h pointed to the shower and said " see youve got a new boyfriend then"  
"CONNOR!?", robert was in shock  
DUNNDUNNDUNN YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS FANFIC GUYS HAHA? :)


	2. the shocking discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will someone please continue this fic for me? it would mean the world to me

"connor yes that my name, glad you remember it"  
connor blinked with his eyes, he looked robert up and down  
"so you gonna tell me your new boyfriends name then" connor said as he looked into the bathroom and gave aaron a jealous look.  
robert sighed confused" i jus dont unde... right give us 5 minutes we just need to get dressed, meet us downstairs"  
robert closed the door and turned to aaron, looking down at the floor" aaron i just need you to know that connor is an ex, and hes gonna want to ask questions, so be prepared alright?"  
aaron was getting dressed as he said" yeah sure whatever"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
they both went downstairs into the kitchen and saw connor sat on the sofa  
"you go in first rob, its your ex not mine" aaron wispered nervously, as he didnt want connor to be here at all.  
robert walked in and stood infront of connor  
"so connor , what are you really doing here?"  
connor smirked" you left me remember, you didnt say a word, not even a goodbye text?"  
robert sighed again" well im sorry connor but that was years ago, and im not going down that route again"  
aaron looked suspicious at them  
" hey and what exactly route was that robert?"  
aaron nudged his arm" come on tell me"

robert looked at aaron feeling stressed" please dont hate me aaron.. i rellay dont want to tell ya"  
connor looked up at them" seriously rob , you havent told your new boyfriend here , you used to be a prostitute???"  
aaron was shocked " what, why didnt you tell me rob" he said in a soft voice  
" well i was ashamed aaron, thoose first 3 years i went away after dad died, i was poor, and i needed some qiuck cash, im just not proud of it... thats why i didnt tell ya"  
aaron then said  
" oh rob im sorry, it must have been hard" aaron hugged robert tightly  
as connor watched them and stood up" well boys i thinks it time i headed off"  
robert then stopped him" no wait,were are you staying?"  
connor" im still on the same path rob, so on the streets that is were ill be "   
giving robert a wink  
" no , stay here with me and aaron, theres a spare room, his little sister liv is not gonna be here for while so you can stay, i dont want you to be out on the streets"  
aaron looked jealous at them and thought what the hell is rob doing   
"robert livs coming back tomorrow remember?"  
"no aaron i sorted it with bernice, and bernice would gladly take care of liv for a couple of weeks"  
robert turned to connor" connor please stay yeah?"  
connor smiled at robert, and then he gave aaron a wink, he then went upstairs to the spare room.


	3. not a bad idea

it was the next day and aaron was sat on the sofa eating a full english breakfast  
he heard footsteps coming from the stairs thinking it was robert  
"hey rob can we talk about you ex?"  
connor frowned as he entered the room and leaned himself on the sofa  
"and what were you going to say about me then? aaren"  
aaron looked up at connor irritated  
" aaron with and o actually, and nothing thats any of youre buisness btw"  
connor looked into the air and said   
" well it is my buisness when its about me" he went around and sat himself down onto the sofa , close to aaron.  
aaron looked at him still irritated but he had calmed down a bit  
" its my house, and i dont like having strangers over here do i?"  
connor nodded and said " yeah i understand" he looked at the ground  
robert then came down the stairs and saw the two of them talking so he standed in the doorway.  
"ill leave today , ill be gone by 8 okay?" connor looked at aaron with a serious look but also kind of a sad look.  
robert interupted before aaron could speak" no connor ive told you , you can stay? aaron he is an alright bloke, please just let connor stay until he gets another place to stay?"  
aaron looked at robert and then at connor  
" connor give me and robert 5 minutes "  
connor nodded and went outside to smoke for a bit  
robert sat himself down on the sofa and held aarons hand  
"aaron, this does not change us, i mean i get it, its weird him being an ex of mine an all, but nothings gonna happen, okay? youre it for me, and he wont get in the way of us"  
robert looked at aaron with a serious face  
aaron smiled at robert, robert made his heart melt and he loved that robert assured him nothing was gonna happen.  
" i love you, you know that"   
aaron said as he put a hand on roberts cheek  
he brushed his thumb over roberts cheek, making robert smile lovingly at him  
aaron pulled robert in for a kiss, and it soon got very heated, robert then straddled aaron and leaned down and started to kiss his neck, making aaron moan.  
*click* and the door opened, connor stood there and stared at them for a moment of jelousy before he coughed  
" ehm boys"   
robert lifted his head to see connor standing there  
" oh sorry hi connor, had a good smoke then ?hehe"  
he went off aaron and walked to the kitchen and started to make tea  
connor smirked at him and said" well yeah and i also got another place to stay, in four days that is, so ill be staying here for 4 nights if thats alright with both of you ?"  
he gestured to the both of them  
aaron smiled at robert and gave him a confirming look, before he turned to connor and said  
" yeah thats alright with us that innit " as he smiled and thought maybe it wouldnt be that big of a deal, because robert loved aaron, and nothing could get in the way of that  
OR COULD IT....


End file.
